We propose to purchase two instrument systems that will enable us to carry out protein and peptide separations with high efficiency at submicro levels. The instrumentation will make it possible to perform amino acid analysis and sequencing at the picomole level. These instruments will be part of a protein chemistry facility which will have over a dozen participating faculty members. It will be supervised and run by the P.I. together with his laboratory staff.